Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited
THANK YOU ALL, FOR VOTING BEN 10: OMNITRIX UNLIMITED AS AUGUST'S 2013 FEATURED SERIES! Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited is a series created by Ultra and co-written by Ulti. It premiered in 27/2/2013. It is part of the Ben 10 NOW! franchise and takes place in Earth-32. Logo made by NickFusi0n. Ben is now 18 years old and decides to go to college. Rook follows him in order to get a taste of what is like being there. At the same time, Gwen finishes college and she and Kevin return and the four make a team. All the events of the Original Series, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse ''up until Season 4 happened, but the Faction (Dr. Psychobos, Malware, Khyber and his dog) never disbanded, meaning that Khyber didn't betray them and his dog never became Kevin's. In order to defeat them and stop them from reviving Malware, Azmuth gives Ben a new upgrade, unlocking the Ultimate Forms and some new aliens as well. He also puts a special code so that Ben can unlock the Master Control someday. Will Ben and co. manage to defeat The Faction and some old and new villains? Check here. Check here. ''Ben 10, Ben 10... Ben slaps the Omnitrix 1.5 and transforms into Ditto. Hero of Heroes... Gwen shoots mana blasts and Rook slashes one of Vilgax's drones. He's strong and cunning... Metashift clashes with Vilgax. Fast and tough.... Fasttrack punches Zombozo and Armodrillo creates an earthquake. He's Ben 10! Kevin, Alan and Tetrax lunge at rogue Chronosapiens. Ben 10, Savior of the universe... Feedback absorbs Darkstar's dark energy blasts. He likes smoothies... Ben burps. And Sumo Slammers... Ben plays a Sumo Slammer game. He's Ben 10! Ben and Albedo as Four Arms and Kickin Hawk respectively punch each other. When the galaxy is in danger... Ben and co. are in battle positions. It's hero time! Ben 10! The logo of the series appears and the theme song ends. Do you like this series? Yes! I guess it's good. No... Which alien do you wish to see next? Scorch Electrohacker Atomix Shellhead New Ultimate Who's your favorite Ben Tennyson? Ben 10 Ben 99 Ben 23 Add your signature if you are in favor of this series. *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) *''[[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']]'' 14:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) *InterspaceMaster I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I LIKE IT! (talk-blog-contribs) 14:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) *AWESOME! /-\ |- |\/ /-\ ) ( - m - b) 20:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) June 20, 2013 *Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 11:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) *Hello everybody, and welcome to NeverLand! 02:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Ester Elastosa *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Hervé *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Cooper Daniels *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba *Sandra Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 12) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 99) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3000) *Albedo (Dimension 99) *Rook Blonko (Dimension 99) Normal: For aliens that have appeared. Italic: For aliens that haven't appeared yet. Bold: For aliens that made/will make their debut in this series. #''Alien X'' #'Alien XIII' #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Arctiguana #'AssassinTen' #Astrodactyl #Atomix #Ball Weevil #Big Chill #Blitzwolfer #Bloxx #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #ChamAlien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #'Façade' #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #''Gutrot'' #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Jury Rigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #'Metashift' #Mole-Stache #NRG #Nanomech #Pesky Dust #'Portaler' #'Rookie' #Rath #Ripjaws #'Rocks' #'Sandbox' #'Scorch' #'Shellhead' #Shocksquatch #'Snakepit' #Snare-oh #Spidermonkey #Spitter #'Squidstrictor' #Stinkfly #Swampfire #Terraspin #'The Most Useless Alien Of All Time' (locked) #The Worst #''Toepick'' #Upchuck #Upgrade #'Vaccine' #''Walkatrout'' #Water Hazard #Way Big #''Whampire'' #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #''Charcoal Man'' #''Vomit Man'' #''Electricyeti'' #''Rollaway'' #'Plantfire' #'Frog Meister' #'Pile-o'-Goo' #''Build-A-Guy'' #'Nuke-In-A-Box' #''Mr. Monkey'' #''Dog-Nabbit'' #Feedback #Eye Guy #''Freezelizard'' #'Speedraptor' #'Barnacle Man' #'Brainicrab' #''Giant-Manster'' #Wreck-It-Devil #Nighty Knight #'Clockwork' #Mr. Wolf #Mr. Mummy #Lightning Volt #Moth Man #''Blaze'' #'Stinkplant' #'Spider-Mankey' #'Blowfish' #'Enormousaur' #'Fastah' #'Living Amplifier' #'Living Battery' #'Chamolizard' #''Eat-All'' #''Plant Man'' #'Benmummy' #'Power House' #''Crystalhard'' #''Clockwork'' #''Eye Guy'' #''Dinostar'' #''Electrofish'' #''Goo Man'' #''Rage'' #''Zambie'' #'Swampfrost ' #'Big Blaze' #Ultimate Wildmutt #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Way Big #''Ultimate Swampfire'' #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Grey Matter #'The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time' (locked) #'Ultimate Goop' #'Ultimate Diamondhead' #'Ultimate Water Hazard' #''Ultimate Gravattack'' #''Ultimate Arctiguana'' *The Faction **Dr. Psychobos **Khyber **Khyber's Dog *Maltruence *Albedo *Sunny *Ssserpent *Techadon Robots *Argit *Vulkanus *Sixsix *Dr. Animo *Vilgax *Psyphon *Fistrick *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Nyancy Chan *Aggregor *Carl Nesmith *Eon *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 928) *Benzarro (Dimension 131) (deceased) *Bain Ten'eeson (Antimatter Universe) *Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited The Video Game *Ben Quest: The Video Game Category:Series Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 Series Category:The New 52 Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Featured Series